m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Prussia
This wiki entry is currently under expansion and development. You can help by filling in missing information Monarch Kaiser Kaiser Izob is the current ruler of the Prussian throne. Antecedents of the title Heir There is no current heir to the throne of Prussia Military Provinces The province Ulm is the capital and the only province within the Kingdom of Prussia. Ulm is generally surrounded by pine forests, marshes in the south, low hills and a coastline in the east. The name Ulm has an unknown origin, but is however the accepted name of the area by most local factions and members of Prussia. Fort Ulm currently remains the dominate structure within the province. Population Religion Prussia holds no state religion, and has full tolerance to all religious individuals. However, the major religion present in Prussia and the Monarch is Protestantism. Culture Trade and Production Due to Prussia's minor population, production and trade is very small compared to most factions. Production in Prussia is the factions main source for income, which includes: timber/wood-cutting, mining, agriculture and farming. Most of Prussias production is within the capital Ulum. History General & Political Remlap declared his independence from the Brotherhood (reasons unknown) and pursued to create his own faction in early May. His deceleration of independence went peaceful for a few weeks until the Brotherhood-Prussian War started. Before the war, word had spread that a new faction would emerge with Remlap as the leader. This caused some interests in the faction as Remlap was a friend to most people in the server. After findingng finding the region of Ulm, Remlap declared the faction of Prussia, a new born faction, and immigrants (members without a faction) begun to join the faction. These people had come from various other factions, such as the late Vroengarde Empire. As Prussia grew in numbers, there was a push to assign a loyal and worthy leader to be head of the state. Since Remlap designed the faction, the majority of players were in favour to assign Remlap as the leader. Remlap then transformed Prussia into a Monarchy, with himself as King. The Kingdom of Prussia was found and BaronDewy became heir to the throne. Ulm grew in power, with the construction of Fort Ulm and clearing of the local forests. Prussia also built underground for security and safety from the cold winter. More to come... Military Early Brothers-Prussian war May 2012. The first Brotherhood-Prussian War was a armed conflict between the Kingdom of Prussia (and allies), against the Brotherhood in the wake of a diplomatic insult and the deceleration of Prussia's independence. A war which lasted only for a few hours. The war resulted in casualties on both sides, ultimately ending with Prussia out numbered and conceding defeat. Despite the diplomatic insult which was created by a new member of Prussia, who was of minimal significance, and that Remlaps leave of the Brotherhood was never less then peaceful. Prussia maintained independence from the Brotherhood. Prussian, Order allied intervention war May 2012. The Prussian, Order allied intervention war was a short armed conflict, initiated by the Principality of Belka, (ally of Prussia) against the Order of Dalmaitus using the Casus Belli: "Benz's 'deliberate' killing of the pair (Belkan soldiers)' as a result from a faulty public portal. The short bloody war concluded with a Order victory, a white peace was agreed to and each side keeping their loot. Late Second Coalition War The Second Coalition War was a long and costly (though not in human life) conflict, where Prussia was allied in a Coalition, against two factions. Etat De l'Or and Men of the North. Prussia's involvement in the war was minor and limited but still the faction sustained a few attacks, mostly from the Northmen. The Brotherhood who claimed to be on a mission for peace also attacked Prussia, the effect of this attack however was not really noticed. At least two weeks since the start of the war, war exhaustion was having an effect on Prussia. Dewy then agreed with the Northmen, for Prussia to leave the war on a white peace. This was however at the same time when the Men of the North were close to collapse from Coalition attacks. The war ended for all sides, when the Men of the North and Etat De l'Or agreed to pay $10,000 to Ishkaballaa'nar (the coalition war leader). This resulted in the collapse of the Northmen and a overall victory for Prussia and her allies. Important Dates See Also